Kalani Molokai Malcolm
Appearance Kalani is a gargantuan bipedal dragoness, with wide wings spreading from her shoulders, which connect to a long, leaf-shaped fin at the base of her tail. Her neck, chest, and belly are covered in black scales, whereas everything else is covered in metallic blue-white scales. She has golden eyes and a cat-like facial structure. Kalani's physique is amazonian, with a heavy muscular build. However she has a noticeable pudge along her body, softening her muscles depth. However her many battles have elft their marks, with a deep scar across one eye and numerous burns, scrapes, and scratches along her arms and legs. Kalani also has trails of bioluminescence along her body, usually in key 'hard zones' to bait enemies into attacking her most resilient parts under the assumption that they are weak points, and also at the back of her throat and her eyes, causing her to give off a very frightening appearance in pitch darkness. Kalani wears armor made from the skin and bones of slain Kaiju, this armor covers a majority of her body, especially her torso, with nearly unbreakable bones and very durable skin, scales, and plates. The quality is very good considering she only had claws to work with. Statistics Height: 75 Meters Weight: 53,000 metric tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Arcane Pugilist Primary Attacks: Punches/Kicks Secondary Attacks: Tail whip, grappling, teeth & claws Primary WeaponFinisher: Bahamut’s Rampage Secondary WeaponFinisher: Heaven’s Cannon Energy Style: Rapid Drain, Rapid Gain Overview Kalani is a surprisingly fast and powerful fighter, but requires time and patience to truly bring out her ultimate strength. From a distance, she’s barely an annoyance, though an up-close battle will always become a brutal, earth-shaking slugfest. And, usually, in her favor. Origin Every so often, one finds a creature that should have only been a myth. Such is the case with young Kalani, whom, born by accident on the high seas, was forced to live life in the wilds. After nearly two decades, she met a young human man named Jesse James Malcolm, who, smitten with what he saw as a beautiful angel, took her in and tended to her. Obviously, this lead to problems at home, as JJ still lived with his parents, who saw a creepy, disturbing 'not-quite-human' reptile attempting to BE human by imitating their son's mannerisms. Another decade passed and his parents began to calm down, all whilst the duo's relationship grew, slowly blossoming from friendship, to romance. Upon learning that Kaiju were not only real, but running amok across the globe, Kalani wished and begged for the chance to be a Kaiju herself and face them in battle. Her wish became a horrific reality not long after, when a trio of relatively 'small' kaiju attacked their home town of Ashley, Illinois, nearly killing them and laying waste to the tiny town. Filled with fear and anger, something within Kalani awakened, a voice from beyond the Veil, the spirit of the Dragon Emperor roaring in fury, demanding she stand and fight. In a flash of blinding energy, she joined the fight. Kalani, The Dragon Empress! After a long, hard fought battle, Kalani came out victorious. It was then she realized that, to her horror, her dream had come true in what was dangerously near the worst way imaginable. The only person that refused to flee or be slain in her home was her lover, who stood by her, awestruck in terror as the woman he loved towered skyward. The two made a silent vow. No one should be forced to suffer like this, and with her sharpened claws, Kalani began to rip and tear into her dead foes, fashioning armor from their skin and bones, devouring what remained, lest the military attempt to weaponize what they cannot control. And so began the reign of the Dragon Empress. Combat Energy System Kalani restores energy by taking hits whilst her ‘Mental Barrier’ ability is active, restoring energy equal to the damage reduced. Ranged Combat Kalani’s ranged moves may lack power, with the exception of heaven’s cannon but, yet again excepting Heaven’s Cannon, they’re all wide-spread AoE moves, with her favorite being the simple ‘Snapdragon’, a spontaneous kick that generates enough force to harm foes a surprising distance away. Grappling What she lacks in variety, Kalani’s grappling moves make up for in bone-shattering raw power and viciousness. Her most infamous is ‘Colony Drop’, which slams the enemy into the ground in a fiery spinning piledriver. Melee Combat Up close, personal, brutal. Here she has the widest, and most devastating variety of techniques to use. Most are augmented with a variety of magical elements and some even generate small AoE shockwaves that deal reduced damage to nearby targets. Her deadliest move is ‘Bahamut’s Rampage’, where she uses a sword made of mana to hack away at her enemies with explosive slashes. Weaknesses Kalani has multiple weaknesses, some elemental, some not so much. #Kalani’s top-heavy physique and awkward wings make it very easy for her to stumble. #Her heavy weight means she’s slow to build up momentum. #Kalani’s wings are awkward for flying, causing any prolonged flight to be a risk of cashing and injuring herself. #Due to Kalani’s magic being both Water and Light/Holy elemental, Lightning and Shadow energy not under her control deals 2.75 times the normal damage. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Female Characters